thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkest Days Arrive (TV Series)
Darkest Days Arrive is the TV adaption of the original series, it follows a man named Jesse Collins as he struggles to find a safe haven for his family while dealing with the ever growing undead threat. Episodes Season 1 Abandoned Hope The episode starts off with Zoey in a wrecked car, she wakes up and exits the car, falling to the ground, she smells smoke and immediately sees the carnage, she backs up in fear as a loud siren is heard from a nearby store, Zombies slowly start to approach her. The city is in chaos, two men, Zach and Patrick flee from their apartment as a horde follows them, falling corpses narrowly miss them. Owen watch's while his reanimated wife appears behind him and starts to devour him as his father turns. George hides behind a dumpster and listens to the pained screams of other survivors however is then attacked when a Zombie spots him, in a hospital, Dr. Murphy is in his office and a group of Zombies at his door, picking up a gun, he shoots himself in the head as the herd breaks in, the herd then eat his corpse. Steve and Hank are atop of an overturned box truck with Zombies reaching up to them, gunshots are heard which come from two police officers named Matthews and Henderson, Matthews armed with a pistol while Henderson is armed with a shotgun. The two manage to kill several of Zombies however a group of Zombies approach from behind them, one of them attacks and kills Henderson. Matthews, out of ammo, flees the area and reaches an alleyway however he is confronted by more of the herd, who then devour him alive. His screams of pain are heard all the way to a hilltop where Jesse, his sister Emily and her children Taylor and Beth watch. Emily decides to leave the area and they leave, Jesse gives the city one last glance and leaves with his family. Welcome Home The episode starts off with Jesse standing guard, he sees nothing and walks into a playground, he sees Emily watching Beth and Taylor play football. He sits next to her and asks what they do next, Emily isn't sure but wants to head back to their hometown, although slightly unsure, Jesse agrees and tells Taylor and Beth to pack up their stuff. The Collins family arrive at their hometown and find it in ruins, cars abandoned or wrecked, corpses on the road and porches of the houses and fires spread on dead bodies and trash. Jesse notices an assault rifle, he finds it full of ammo and with extra magazines on a dead S.W.A.T officer. The Collins family enter their home and find dead bodies of their neighbors inside, while looking around, Taylor finds a family picture which features him, Jesse, Beth, Emily, his grandparents James and Rebecca at one of his football games, he has a flashback to his latest birthday. Jesse finds the fridge full of food and some beer, Beth finds dead Father and son in Jesse's old room, she closes the door. Emily checks the garage and finds her parents car is missing. The family hide from a Walker in a military uniform, they head to the attic and rest there, it cuts to night and most of the family are asleep, Beth and Emily are asleep on sleeping bags while Jesse is passed out on an old bed from drinking the beer. Taylor remains awake and looks at the picture once again. The next day, the family leave the neighborhood behind. Hope Restored The episode begins with a burnt corpse inside a wrecked car, its neck snaps all the way back as the Collins family walk by it. They stop in front of Randy's Pitstop and find the front boarded up, Jesse asks his sister what they should take, Emily says they should take some food and a map as the roads aren't to safe to travel during the day. Jesse approaches the entrance and gives his assault rifle to Taylor, he pulls at the board while discussing about what to call the Walkers, after a few minutes, he gives up and is about to suggest looking for a crowbar however Taylor yells out to him and holds a man at gunpoint, The man surrenders and drops his shotgun, Beth, Emily and Jesse tell him to lower the gun, which he does slowly while keeping an eye on the strange man. A woman asks for the man, who then sees the Collins family, the man known as Charles introduces himself to the family and his daughter Lisa, who takes a fondness to Beth. Charles invites them to stay with him and many other survivors, they all head over to a garage where they are let in by Gordon, Charles takes Jesse's assault rifle while Lisa explains the situation to them. However she is interrupted by an argument between a teenager named Jake and a priest called Father Williams, Williams wants to head back to the city but Jake calls him an idiot, Charles steps in and disagrees with the priest's plan, Lisa backs him up by informing Williams about the rest of the survivors, who are not fit to travel yet. Williams backs off but reminds them to think about while he glares at Jake which the latter returns. Charles once again disagrees and says that the group are fine. The garage doors opens and group consisting of Connor, Frank, Todd and Jeff arrive back, Connor walks over to Charles and informs him that they have a problem. Stronghold Invasion TBA Travel Safe TBA Goodbye Brother TBA What Remains Ahead TBA Battle For Safety TBA Welcome Aboard TBA Is It Over Now TBA Cast Season 1 Main * Callan McAuliffe as Jesse Collins * Alexandra Breckenridge as Emily Collins * Chandler Riggs as Taylor Collins * Emily Kinney as Beth Collins * Chad Coleman as Charles * Sonequa Martin-Green as Lisa * Norman Reedus as Frank * David Warshofsky as Bill * Nick Robinson as Jack * Kennedy Brice as Alice Supporting * Steven Yeun as Ben * Michelle Ang as Sarah * James Chen as Louis * Daniel Thomas May as Allen * Meaghan Caddy as Donna Deaths * George (Off-Screen) '' * Owen * Dr. Murphy * Officer Henderson * Officer Matthews * Sargent Callaway ''(Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Charles * Jeff * Alex * Gordon * Walter * Martha * Emily Collins * Father Williams (Alive and Zombified) * Beth Collins (Alive and Zombified) * Eli * Amanda * Nicole * Bill * Several unnamed Randy's Pitstop Survivors * Most or all Atlanta Residents (Alive and Zombified) * All residents of Collins's Hometown (Confirmed Fate)